


Right Gal, Wrong Time

by bafflethemwithbullshit



Series: Cosmic Dragon [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflethemwithbullshit/pseuds/bafflethemwithbullshit
Summary: Now that the BAU and S.H.I.E.L.D have a professional understanding, they need to work together one more time to solve the case of a SHIELD legend in the wrong era. Can they get her back to 1947 before the entire world changes? Set after my other story "Scars of the Past'.





	1. She's From When, Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAACKKKKKK!! This one is Part 2 of the Dragon series where Emily Prentiss used to be SHIELD. Set after 'Scars of the Past'. You don't really need to read it, but there may be a couple of references that you won't understand but nothing important or major.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

"I can't believe you let Daisy have a dog," Emily laughed as she collected her coffee order at the cafe outside of work. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been in town for a mission and Melinda had stopped by for a visit. It had been a year since Emily's S.H.I.E.L.D. exploits came to light. They'd worked together a couple of times, nothing big, they just thought it would be easier to work together.

Emily joined in on training drills, helping to train new recruits, teaching tips and tricks to the others too. It had felt good to be back apart of that world, yet be separate with the BAU at the same time. They'd found a balance that worked for them, knowing they'd always have an ally in each others teams.

"Me neither," Melinda rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea as they sat down at a table by the window.

"Do you regret it yet?" Emily smirked at her.

Melinda thought to the times she'd woken up to Daisy and Mr Peanut Butter in her bed, or the times she'd catch Phil giving him sweet little nose kisses. FitzSimmons would play with him in the lab, using him as their little helper (much to her dismay).

"Not yet," Melinda responded, hiding her smile behind her cup.

Emily knew that look, and she could tease her for hours over it, but she wouldn't this time. May would most likely kill her for it, in public.

"How's that going anyway?" Emily asked "You and Coulson," Melinda hesitated and Emily frowned "Mel?"

She didn't know how to respond. She could feel Phil pulling away from her, not that she could ever blame him for that. She knew it would all come to an end eventually. But she wasn't going to tell anyone that, so she said "Fine,"

"That wasn't convincing," Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Melinda responded, not really wanting to talk about it anymore as she sipped her tea "Daisy wants to know when you're coming back again, to train," she smirked slightly "I think she just wants to talk to you about all your pranks,"

Emily chuckled "You know she can just call me, she doesn't have to get me to come train, she could've tagged along,"

Melinda shrugged slightly "I did ask her, she said she didn't want to intrude,"

"She's a sweet kid that one," Emily responded.

Melinda smiled warmly "She is," she said quietly.

Before Emily could make fun of her for how motherly she'd become, a loud bang rattled the windows. Both Emily and Melinda pounced up from their seats, ready for whatever just happened.

They looked out the window, watching a large puff of green smoke from miles away, rise up into the air. Running out into the street, they made their way towards Melinda's car. Emily got out her phone, calling the first person that came to mind "Daisy, I need you to tell me what just happened, about a mile north from my location,"

"On it,"

Emily could hear the typing in the background as May drove with the lights and sirens on as fast as she could.

"Got it! It looks like some sort of crash, I can't tell what,"

"Are there any survivors?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I can't see anything past the smoke,"

"Alright keep your eyes on it," Emily replied before hanging up. The smoke was getting closer, but a wall of trees was obstructing their view.

May pulled up and they both jumped out of the car, yelling for people to get back as they continued to run towards the crash. They passed the trees into a clear field and stopped dead in their tracks. Daisy was right, there was a crash, but it was of some sort of pod machine.

May and Emily shared a look, before running towards the pod, trying to keep clear of the smoke as much as they could. They tried to get in, only to find there was no door.

"How the hell do you get in this thing?!" Emily called out to May on the other side. May searched around the outside of the pod, only to find a lever and pulled down as hard as she could.

All of a sudden, the front of the pod started to open, lowering down as both agents took a step back. The door was damaged, so it didn't open all the way, so May climbed up and into the small opening that was there, sliding down into it.

Emily could see people making their way through the trees to see what had happened, so she started to walk over to them, telling them to get back, flashing her badge in the process.

"What is going on?" a lady had asked her, people starting to crowd around.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I need you to stay clear of the area," Emily responded, trying to keep them as calm as possible.

"What is that thing?"

"Please, take a step back, and get on the other side of-"

"EMILY!"

She was cut off by May's loud yell from inside the pod, and as soon as she heard it, she was already on her way as fast as she could.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Call Coulson,"

* * *

It took her a while to open her eyes, lights piercing her vision like lasers. She screwed them shut again, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Not that she knew what room that was. Must be a hospital.

Her head was pounding, it physically hurt her to look anywhere but the back of her eyelids.

Suddenly the lights dimmed a little and she could open her eyes "Better?" a voice asked softly.

"Much," she responded, looking for the voice, only to notice a figure standing by the door where the light switch was fixed "What happened?"

"That's what I was hoping you could answer," the woman came closer into the room. She detected an accent - English - and a nervous tremor, perhaps.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a medical facility in Ontario, Canada," the woman responded "My name is Jemma Simmons, I work for...the government,"

She looked at the doctor sceptically, she hesitated.

The Government. Vague. Too vague.

"Do you know your name?" Jemma asked her.

She could almost laugh, of course she knew her own name. It was...

Shit, what's her name?

"I..." Panic spread across her face "I-I don't know..."

"Do you remember what year it is?"

She frowned, shaking her head.

"What about your job?"

She thought hard, but still coming up blank "No..."

Her heart started to race. She didn't know who she was, where she was or what had happened to her. She could feel the panic rising in her chest.

Who was she? What happened to her?

The heart rate monitor started to beep loud and fast, making Jemma move to her side "Okay, you're okay," she said, making the back of the bed sit upright and passing her an oxygen mask. She pushed her back so she was leaning forward and started rubbing circles in her back "In....and out,"

Jemma timed her breathing until she managed to get in under control and she took the oxygen mask away from her face "I'm okay," she said, leaning back against the bed "I'm okay,"

Jemma stayed quiet as she let the bed down a little bit and hung the oxygen mast back up as she caught her breath.

"What is happening?" she asked Jemma.

Jemma hesitated, but started talking nonetheless.

"Your name is Peggy Carter, you were born April 9th, 1921. You work for a government organisation called the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Jemma started "We don't know how you're here, Agent Carter, but you've made your way to 2019,"

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Emily asked, shaking her head. It was preposterous, really.

"After all these years, you're still asking that question?" May raised an eyebrow at her, getting an "I suppose' shrug is response "My question is can we reverse it? And what happens to all of us if we don't?"

"This could have catastrophic consequences,: Emily responded with a nod.

"More than you know," Maria said, walking through the doors of Coulson's office with Coulson himself "Remember, the only reason Hydra was hiding for so long was because of Peggy, if she disappears from that timeline, who knows what would've happened."

"Do we think FitzSimmons can fix this?" Emily asked the question they were all thinking.

"If anyone can, it's them," Coulson nodded "Jemma's in with her right now, trying to figure out what happened,"

"She doesn't know what happened," Jemma said, walking through the door, making everyone spin around to look at her "She doesn't even know who she is,"

"She can't remember her own name?" asked Emily, her eyebrows raising "At all?"

Jemma shook her head "Nothing," she replied "I told her who she was and where she was and I'm just giving her some time without anyone probing her to remember,"

"We don't _have_ time," Maria said.

"Well, I'm not about to go back in there and try and force her to remember, she doesn't need that right now," Jemma said.

"Jemma's right, Maria," May said "We may do more damage than good,"

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Maria responded "But we are running out of time before the entire world as we know it is destroyed,"

* * *

"She's from _when_?" JJ raised her eyebrows.

"1947," Hotch responded as he stood from his desk "And they need to get her back there, fast,"

"So where do we come in?" Morgan asked, his arms folding across his chest.

"She has amnesia," Hotch responded, passing him the tablet he was holding "And we need to get her memory back so they can get her home,"

"Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, born April 9th, 1921...wait-" Derek furrowed his eyebrows "Agent Carter?"

Dave, who was sitting on the couch at this point, stood up "And what happens if they don't get her back soon enough?"

Hotch paused for a moment "Emily thinks it would be very, very bad,"

"We better get a move on then,"

* * *

"The team's on their way," Emily said as she walked back to the group "They'll be here in a couple of hours,"

"Good, we can use their help," Coulson said as they all gathered together "In the meantime: FitzSimmons, keep trying to figure out what brought her here, if we know how she go here, maybe we can send her back the same way,"

Both scientists nodded as Fitz scribbled in his notebook.

"Daisy, look at all online activity, see if anyone knows about anything,"

"Anything specific?" she asked.

"Literally anything you can find," Daisy nodded in return "May, Hill and I are gonna go back to the crash site in DC to see if we can find anything at the site, we've already got agents there protecting the scene," Phil continued "As for the rest of you, I know that you all look up to Director Carter and would love to go meet her, you cannot do that, so please leave her be and continue working on your own assignments. Thank you,"

As the group started to disperse, Phil approached Emily "Maybe you should go talk to her,"

"Why?" Emily asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Because you know her, because you're a profiler and might know how to get through to her, and because it might be good for you," Phil responded.

Emily shook her head "That's why my team is coming,"

"Emily..."

"Me going in there is not helping anyone," Emily said, and before Phil could say anymore, she walked off.

"She's fine," May said, her hand grasping lightly at his bicep as she came up behind him "She'll go in when she's ready,"

"This is hard for me too," Phil said quietly.

May leaned over and kissed the side of his shoulder "I know," she replied "It is for all of us,"


	2. Shakin' and Quakin'

"Do you want some help with this?" Emily came into the control room as Daisy searched every part of the net she could find "I mean, I wouldn't actually be able to help you so it would be more like company,"

Daisy snorted "Sure," she replied, and went back to searching "You'd be amazed at the theories people have on time travel,"

They sat on the floor of the control room, Daisy with a tablet in her lap, a large screen in front of her, split into multiple different screens so she could multitask.

"Not just time travel," Emily added "We just had a case where we had to profile conspiracy theorists,"

"How was that?"

"Harder than you could imagine," she responded, shaking her head slightly "You don't know how much someone can get under your skin until they start screaming that school shootings are all a conspiracy designed to take away people's rights to own guns,"

Daisy looked over at her at her, almost disgusted at the implication "People honestly believe that?"

"That and worse," Emily responded "But that's life, I guess,"

Daisy nodded and turned back to her screens as they both sat in silence for a while, just searching until she changed the subject "Did you go to the funeral?"

"I did," Emily replied simply "It was nice,"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Emily paused, trying to remember and Daisy looked over to her "Too long ago," she responded with a weak, sad smile.

Daisy stopped asking questions after that, not wanting to make her taking about anything she didn't want to talk about. So they just sat there, looking at Daisy's search, only talking when they saw something that could be interesting.

* * *

_"I don't understand why I have to go on a stupid intel-grab?" Emily whined as she threw the file back onto the desk "Why can't I go on a real mission?"_

_"This is a real mission," Peggy responded, giving her a stern look "And it will be quick and easy, in and out,"_

_"Why can't the new Russian girl do it?" Emily asked "She's clearly capable,"_

_"Because I trust you," Peggy responded, sitting back down at her desk slowly, her limbs weaker now being in her 80's. Emily stepped forward slightly, ready to pounce if the older woman needed help "And I need someone I can trust with this,"_

_Emily stayed quiet for a moment "Are you going to be here when I get back?" Peggy gave her a puzzled look "I saw the retirement papers on your desk, not that you'd have to file them to anyone,"_

_"I would have to file them to HR," Peggy said, making Emily give her an unimpressed look "I'm old, Emily, I can't do this forever,"_

_"But what about the rest of us, what are we supposed to do?"_

_"Your job," Peggy responded "Nothing will change when I'm gone, you'll get over it,"_

_Emily huffed on the spot and snatched the file from Peggy's desk before storming out. How could she do this to her? Just leave? How was that fair to anyone?_

_She would do the mission. Fly to Russia, get the intel, then fly back and stop Peggy from leaving._

* * *

She was still trying to process everything. She was born in 1921. She lived in 1947. Yet, here she was in 2019. That would make her 98 this year.

She looked in the reflection of the window. She looked 26, because she technically still was. This was hurting her mind.

She still couldn't remember anything from her life, from before. She only knew her name and her age because Dr Simmons told her. But everything was a blank.

She wanted to know. What she had achieved, what she had made an impact on. Did she really accomplish anything? Or did she waste her life? Would anything change if she stayed here? Were there any repercussions to her being here? She was only 26, she couldn't have done much.

A million questions flooded her mind, which was starting to overwhelm her, her heart beating fast in her chest. So she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed. In and out. Just like Jemma said.

Soon, her heart rate slowed back to normal and she laid back in the bed again. This couldn't be happening.

She could see people looking at her from outside the window, fascinated, whispering. She tried to ignore it, but they kept irritating her, and she became more and more agitated.

Just as she was about to snap at them, a young woman came running into the room, a dog following close behind. She closed the door and shut the blinds so no one could see in.

"I'm sorry about them, they're just curious," she responded as she turned to her. The dog sitting patiently next to her, his tail wagging "I'm Daisy," she smiled and stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy," Peggy responded and then looked down at the patient pup who was dancing back and forth on his paws, clearly wanting to pounce forward to her "And who is this adorable little one?"

"This is Mr. Peanut Butter," Daisy responded, looking down at her dog "I know how you must be feeling, like you don't know what's happening to you, so I thought a little puppy therapy might help you relax a bit," Daisy hesitated a bit "But only if you want to, he won't be offended,"

"I would love to," Peggy sat up properly and crossed her legs before Daisy gestured to Mr. Peanut Butter to jump up on the bed. Peggy laughed as he climbed up in her lap and started licking her face as she scratched behind his ears.

Daisy sat on the end of the bed quietly and smiled at the two. Mr Peanut Butter never ceased to lift people's spirits. He sure did hers.

After a while, when the puppy settled into Peggy's lap and she was just petting him, she looked over at Daisy.

"What happens if we don't get me back to 1947?" Peggy asked.

Daisy hesitated before she spoke, not wanting to tell her anything about the future or freak her out even more "We'll deal with that when we get to it," she responded.

* * *

Emily and Trip met her team at the Toronto Airport, a 15 minute flight in the quinjet from the SHIELD base.

"Thanks for coming guys," she greeted them out the front of the airport.

"Of course," Tara said. She was new to this whole SHIELD thing, but she didn't judge when Emily told her on a girls night out. She hadn't worked with them yet, so she's going to be in for a little bit of a surprise.

"So we're back on the crazy train, huh?" Morgan smirked at her, giving her a little nudge.

"At least no one is trying to kill us this time," Emily defended with a small grin.

"Have you tried talking to her yet?" Hotch asked as they all split between the two cars.

"I'm too close to this one for me to try," Emily said "And she's still processing what's going on, thought I'd just wait for you guys to come up with a plan,"

Hotch looked over at her from the passengers seat and knew something was off. She did admit that she was close, but he knew there was more to it than that. He left it for now, but he would bring it up with her later.

"So does she remember anything?" Reid asked.

"Nothing but her name and her age, and that's only because we told her," Emily responded, pulling out of the airport towards where she left the quinjet "Hill, May and Coulson have gone back to DC to see if they can find anything at the crash site that may help,"

"Usually we could use sensory techniques for victims to remember trauma but there's usually a starting point," Hotch said "We could give it a go but we'll need another technique,"

"Can we speak to present-day Agent Carter?" Reid asked, "Maybe she has some sort of memory now that she's here,"

"You can't," Emily said, clearing her throat slightly "She died 3 years ago,"

Reid sat back in the car "I'm sorry,"

"She had a good life," Emily responded "And she lived to 95, I'd say that's a pretty good stretch,"

"Were you close?" Hotch asked.

Emily didn't respond, she changed the subject instead "Once we figure out how she got here, we can send her home before anything bad happens,"

* * *

When the team finally got to the base Daisy had come out of Peggy's room as she held a tablet, still running searches by keywords and phrases.

"What's up, Earthquake?" Morgan grinned as he saw her coming towards them.

"Just shakin' and quakin'," Daisy grinned as they did their signature handshake, making Emily chuckle and shake her head slightly as Garcia then went in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Penelope," Daisy laughed as Garcia started rocking her from side to side in the tight hug.

"You keep growing up, stop that," Garcia said before turning to the rest of the team and saying "Doesn't she look even more grown up?"

Daisy cocked her head to the side with an amused and confused look on her face as the rest of the team agreed for the sake of it.

"Agent Daisy Johnson, meet SSA Tara Lewis," Emily introduced, knowing they hadn't actually met yet.

"Nice to meet you," Daisy stuck her hand out "I've heard great things,"

"Likewise," Tara smiled, shaking her hand.

"Where's Mr Peanut Butter?" Reid said, rocking on the balls of his feet, clearly wanting to see the dog.

Daisy gestured to where she just came from "He's in with Director Carter," she said "I think he's helping her stay calm at the moment,"

"Nice thinking, kid," Rossi said to her "Maybe he'll spark something of her memory,"

* * *

After the team brainstormed possible ways to re-jog Peggy's memory, Emily decided to pay FitzSimmons a visit in the lab. Maybe they could bounce ideas off her, even if she couldn't keep up with the both of them.

"Any luck?" she asked as she walked into the lab.

"We need the pod," Fitz said, looking at some sort of device he was trying to build "Without knowing what technology brought her here, we have no way to ensure she goes back to the same time and same place without altering anything in the space-time continuum,"

"If you get the pod, can you reverse engineer it?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Fitz said, finally looking up at her "That would be ideal,"

"We can work with that," Emily replied, grabbing the phone out to call Coulson.

* * *

"Emily says FitzSimmons needs the pod right away," Coulson said as he hung up the phone. They had been there for a couple hours now, just combing the crash site.

"How the hell are we gonna get this thing on the quinjet?" Maria asked.

"Pymm technology could come in real handy right about now," May said "We need a crane,"

"And how do we wheel it on and off of the jet?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrows "It's one thing to get it out of the ground, it's another thing to actually move it,"

The three stood around thinking. They couldn't put it on a truck, because they needed to get it back to Ontario as fast as they could, and driving would take too long. No dolly would support that kind of weight to wheel it on and off the plane.

Coulson sighed "Call Stark,"

Both Melinda and Maria looked at him, surprised "You sure you wanna do that?" May asked.

"We don't really have a choice," Coulson said, before looking directly at Hill "But you need to call him, he still doesn't know I'm alive,"

Both agents stood there in silence for a moment, not really seeing a reason to argue but not knowing if this was a good idea. Not only is Coulson supposed to be dead, but so is Peggy. And he has no idea what he's about to walk into.

"Okay," Maria eventually said and took a few steps back before turning around and walking away to make the call.

"You ready for this?" May asked him.

Coulson shrugged "He won't be that mad, he probably doesn't even remember who I am,"

"He remembers," said May and Coulson took a deep breath through his nose before letting out a Coulson grin.

"It'll be fun,"


End file.
